


Iron Widow || 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐜𝐤

by heyits_allyyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCT (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Johnny, BAMF Kim Doyoung, BAMF Lee Donghyuck, BAMF Lee Taeyong, BAMF Mark Lee, BAMF Nakamoto Yuta, Because Yes., Donghyuck has red hair, Doyoung and Yuta are married, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Iron Man 2, Kim Doyoung as Pepper Potts, Kim Namjoon is there for a few lines, Lee Donghyuck as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Lee Donghyuck is Korean-Russian, Lee Taemin as Howard Stark, Lee Taeyong as Nick Fury, M/M, Mark Lee as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Moon Taeil as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Nakamoto Yuta as Happy Hogan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seo Johnny is Captain America, They are in Korea instead of Malibu and New York, Wong Yuk Hei as Thor, Xiao Dejun as Loki, but they just call him Captain, cause 🤩, for obvious reasons, its NCT as the Avengers, ok so basically, slowburn, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyits_allyyy/pseuds/heyits_allyyy
Summary: Mark Lee. Iron-Man. Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. C.E.O of Lee Industries.He had it all.Except one thing.And he thinks he may have just found it. Or rather,him.•••••The neo’s are aged up (for obvious reasons) and depending on certain characters I plan to add, some neo’s will be aged down.
Relationships: Iron Widow, Kim Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Markhyuck - Relationship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, ill add more later ksksk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

* * *

Minhyung “Mark” Lee is a billionaire industrialist and CEO of “Lee Industries”.

A brash but brilliant inventor, Lee was self-described as a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. With his great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Mark was one of the world's most powerful men following the deaths of his parents and enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rigs in Afghanistan, while demonstrating a fleet of Jericho missiles. With his life on the line, Lee created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors. Upon returning home, he utilized several more armors to use against terrorists, as well as Son Naeun.

Son Naeun was the business partner of Mark Lee and a good friend of Mark’s father,Lee Taemin.

After Taemin’s death, Son became interim CEO of “Lee Industries” until Mark took over officially shortly after. Son’s jealousy of the younger Lee led her to join forces with the Ten Rigs to organize a failed attempt to assassinate him so Son could become CEO once again. She further armed the Ten Rings with Lee Industries weapons, to facilitate their campaign in the war-torn Gulmira. When her involvement with terrorists where exposed by Kim Doyoung,Mark Lee’s personal assistant,would soon become his new business partner/CEO of Lee Industries and marry Nakamoto Yuta. Mark’s personal bodyguard before becoming head of security at Lee Industries. Naeun created the Iron Monger armor and attempted to kill Lee herself, leading to her own death.

Later,Mark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity. News and every media outlet shining light on the new knight in shining iron.

Lee decided to share it with the world, publicly revealing himself as Iron Man.   
Mark had everything.

Everything but love.

Who knew it would come in the form of a Korean-Russian red headed assassin with honey like skin?

Oh,and maybe he should write a thank you letter to Lee Taeyong,director of S.H.I.E.L.D,for putting the red headed beauty in his path in the first place.

* * *

𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐤 Lee

Lee Dong𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐜𝐤

𝐈𝐫𝐨𝐧 Man

Black 𝐖𝐢𝐝𝐨𝐰


	2. “𝐃𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠. 𝐋𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Lim Daehyung. A legal representative from Lee Industries and quite an individual.
> 
> He has Mark’s attention.

* * *

Nakamoto Yuta,

_ [Head of security,husband of Kim Doyoung,retired boxer] _

has been bugging him on and on about how he needed more physical training. Yes,the Iron-Man suit is powerful and has _really good_ protection,but what happens when he doesn’thave the suit on?

So,Mark took the offer. Yuta used to be a boxer so why not take advantage of it? (We won’t talk about how Yuta hadn’t boxed in years and was...a little rusty.)

**“The notary’s here!”** Doyoung walked in the gym looking professional as ever. The private gym was on one of the top floors of Lee Industries. It had a huge window that showed the beautiful Jeju shore and was decorated with plants,fully equipped with high tech workout machines and gear. **“Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?”**

**“I’m on Yuta time!”** Mark jabbed his elbow in Yuta’s face,causing the other to wince **“Sorry!”**

Yuta looked at Mark with an irritated expression as Mark runs in place.

** “What the hell was that?!” **

**“It’s called mixed martial arts.”** Doyoung saw Yuta roll his eyes and smiled fondly at his husband.

** “It’s been around for...hmm...about three weeks.” **

**“It’s called dirty boxing,there’s nothing new about it.”** Yuta once again rolled his eyes.

Both Mark and Yuta’s attention shifts to the new figure that walks in holding a sleek black binder.

His red hair was parted and he was dressed in some black dress pants with a tucked in white button up. He had gorgeous tan skin and beautiful brown eyes. His body shape was petite and very feminine and with every step he took,elegance draped from him.

Something sparked in Mark as he watched him stand beside Doyoung.

**“I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company.”** Doyoung said sarcastically as the notary opened the binder and gave Doyoung a pen.

** “I need you to initial each box.” **

Mark’s heart pumped faster after hearing his voice. It was as if his words where dripping with honey.

Mark felt a light punch on the back of his head,making him take his attention away from the notary.

**“Lesson one. Never take your eye off-“** Mark cut Yuta off by kicking him in the stomach,Yuta crashing into the corner of the ring. Clangs are heard in the room.

**“That’s it. I’m done.”** Mark looks at the notary **“What’s your name?”**

**“Daehyung.”** The notary looks at Mark.

** “ Lim Daehyung.” **

Mark takes a good second to look him over, **”Front and centre. Come into the church.”**

Doyoung’s eyes widen and his words carry more strictness then usual, **”No. You’re seriously not gonna ask...”**

**“If it pleases the court, which it does.”** Doyoung rolls his eyes at Mark’s cockiness.

Daehyung turns to Doyoung with a polite smile, **”It’s no problem.”**

**“I’m sorry. He’s very eccentric.”** Mark ignores the death glare Doyoung is sending him and raises the rope of the ring for Daehyung to step in.

His attention is solely on Daehyung,who after putting down the binder on a nearby table and taking off his black dress shoes,enters the ring.

Mark and Daehyung stare at each other. The young man’s brown eyes seducing Mark with every second that they hold eye contact. Daehyung wears a little smirk. 

_‘He’s....different.’_ Mark can’t help but think as he swings down some water. Not breaking eye contact.

** “Yuta hyung! Can you..uh..give him a lesson?” **

The man smiles in his direction **“No problem.”**

Mark steps out of the ring and walks towards Doyoung, **”Hyung.”**

** “What?” **

Mark,sitting down next to Doyoung,asks **“Who is he?”**

Doyoung wears an irritated expression **“He is a legal representative of Lee Industries.”** He watches as Mark looks at Yuta and Daehyung introducing themselves. The soon to be CEO rolls his eyes. **“And he is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling him like that.”**

**“I need a new assistant, boss.”** Mark says.

**“Yes, and I’ve got three excellent potential candidates. They’re lined up and ready to meet you.”** Doyoung says as he gets ready to pull out a hologram containing the candidates information.

** “I don’t have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it’s him.”  **

  
Doyoung turns his attention away from Mark and shuts his eyes, internally debating weather to rip the others head off or not.

** “No, it’s not, Mark.” **

**“You ever boxed before?”** Yuta asks as he looks Daehyung over.

**“I have, yes.”** Daehyung responds with a slight smirk. 

Yuta snorts, **“What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?”**

Daehyung shows brief annoyance at his statement before Mark distracts him.

** “How do I spell your name,Mr.Lim?” **

**“D-A-E-H-Y-U-N-G”** said person speaks.

**“What, are you gonna google him now?”** Doyoung scoffs.

**“I thought I was ogling him?”** Mark muses as he brings up Daehyung’s file on a table which doubles up as a computer. He has computers on everything. The hologram displays a lot of information about Daehyung. **“Wow. Very, very impressive individual.”**

**“You’re so predictable, you know that?”** Doyoung says as he also looks at Daehyung’s file.

** “He’s Korean-Russian. Interesting.” **

Doyoung thinks his eyes will get stuck if he keeps rolling his eyes.

** “Apart from Korean and Russian,he’s fluent in  ** **French,English,Japanese,Chinese,Italian,Spanish,Latin.Who even speaks Latin,Hyung?”** Mark questions.

** “No one speaks Latin.” **

**“No one speaks Latin?”** Mark questions.

** “It’s a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can’t speak Latin-“ **

**“Did you model in Tokyo? ‘Cause he modelled in Tokyo.”** Mark cuts Doyoung off,knowing Doyoung’s modeling background.

**“Well…”** Mark cuts him off again, much to Doyoungs irritation.

** “I need him. He’s got everything that I need.”  **

Daehyung has his attention on Mark and Doyoung,hearing what Mark is saying.

**“Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent.”** Yuta goes to take a swing but Daehyung grabs his fist and twists it without looking at the other. He turns to Yuta and for a brief second,Yuta can see a murderous glint in his eyes. Daehyung throws him over painfully with a scissoring technique.  


**“Oh, my! Yuta!”** Doyoung shoots up from his seat besides Mark and goes to help his husband.

Yuta coughs on the floor as Daehyung removes his legs from around the man’s neck.

**“That’s what I’m talking about.”** Mark smirks.

** “I just slipped.” **

** “You did?” **

Yuta,who looks a little like he’s in pain responds **“Yeah.”**

Mark snorts, **”well,looks like a TKO to me.”** He rings the bell and Daehyung leaves the ring.

**“Just… I need your impression.”** Daehyung starts.

** “You have a quiet reserve. I don’t know, you have an old soul.”  **

** “I meant,your fingerprint.” **

** “Right.” **

Doyoung walks over after helping Yuta,smile plastered. **“So, how are we doing?”**

**“Great. Just wrapping up here.”** Mark says before leaving his fingerprint on the paper.

**“Hey.”** Mark turns to Doyoung and smiled softly. **“You’re the boss.”**

Mark knew he had made a good decision to make Doyoung CEO of Lee Industries. Doyoung was like the older brother he never had and if he can put up with Mark,Doyoung can 100% put up with a company worth billions.

Daehyung turns his attention from Doyoung to Mark, **“Will that be all, Mr Lee?”**

** “No.”  **

**“Yes, that will be all, Mr Lim. Thank you very much.”** Doyoung gives him a smile which Daehyung returns. They watch him leave and as soon as he can’t be seen Mark turns to Doyoung **“I want one.”**

** “No.” **

* * *

Based off of the scene in “Iron-Man 2” where Tony Stark meets Natalie Rushman.


	3. “𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐄𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐞.𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝟐𝟎 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬,𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark,Doyoung and Yuta take a field trip to France. 
> 
> Doyoung is irritated with Mark,says some things,and makes out with Yuta. Mark is left with his least favorite person in the world and gets jealous.

* * *

**  
“Hey Yuta hyung. Can you do do me a favor?”  ** Mark asks as he watched buildings past by from inside the car.

** “What kind of favor?” ** Yuta asks,not taking his eyes off the road. Mark grabs a red suitcase and puts it on the passenger seat.  **“Carry this and don’t leave it out of your sight.”**

Yuta gave the suitcase a quick glance,he didn’t want to crash the car he was driving. Doyoung looked at the suitcase,knowing what it was.  **“Sure thing,boss.”** Yuta responds. They near their destination and Mark puts on his dark shades.

Mark,Doyoung and Yuta arrived in Monoco,France for the Grand Prix in one of Mark’s Audi’s. Yuta opens his car door before going to open Doyoung’s. 

Mark steps out and the crowd goes wild. He holds up a peace sign and his signature smirk makes every woman and man melt.

There was a crowd of people on the sidelines of the road,screaming at seeing one of the most powerful man of Earth in front of them. They made their way into the elegant (and expensive) hotel.

As they enter a lounge in the hotel,Mark spots something(someone) and immediately turns to Doyoung.

** “You know, it’s Europe. Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes, just go with it.” **

Doyoung shoots Mark a look  **“Go with it? Go with what?”**

** “Mr Lee.”  ** Daehyung says as he stands in infront of the duo.

** “Hey!” **

** “Hello. How was your flight?” **

**“ It was excellent. Boy, it’s nice to see you.”** Doyoung turns to look at Mark. Mark slightly gets goosebumps....he won’t admit that though. A waiter nears them and offers them a drink,Mark never to pass an opportunity for alcohol takes a glass. Doyoung slowly takes one.

** “Cheers”  ** Mark mutters too Doyoung and clinks their glasses quietly. He takes a sip while Doyoung is frozen.

** “We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don’t mind.” ** Mark turns to Daehyung and gives him a smile and nods. Daehyung takes both of their drinks and places them on the tray the waiter carried. **“Okay.”** Daehyung turns to the photographer who was right in front of them.

** “When did this happen?” ** Doyoung said, speaking through his tight and obviously fake smile.

** “What? You made me do it. ** **”** Mark said

** “I made you do what?” ** Doyoung was on the brim of punching Mark in the face.

** “You quit.” ** Mark gestured at Doyoung to look at the photographer,who was getting ready to take the picture.  ** “Smile. Look, right there. Stop acting constipated. Don’t flare your nostrils-” ** Doyoung keeps his tight and fake smile on. He laughs but it doesn’t contain any humor  ** “You are so predictable.” **

** “That’s the amazing thing.” **

Daehyung took his attention away  ** “Right this way,Mr Lee.” “Thanks. ** **”** Mark follows him. Doyoung retrieves his drink again and trails behind them.

** “You look fantastic,by the way.” ** Daehyung wore a tucked in bright red dress shirt with a black tie,black dress pants and a long black blazer. Mark’s couldn’t help but look at his stunning figure and lick his lips.

Daehyung gave him a brief smile,  ** “Why, thank you very much.”  **

** “What’s on the docket?” ** Mark asks as they walk through the lounge.

** “You have a 9:30 dinner.” **

** “Perfect. I’ll be there at 11:00.” **

** “Absolutely.” **

Mark Lee showing up on time? Yeah,what a joke. Being fashionably late is practically a characteristic at this point. Doyoung hates him for it.

Mark stopped in front of a random table. It was in front of a window and displayed a beautiful view of Monaco.  ** “Is this us? **

** “Uh...It can be. ** **”** Daehyung said with a smile.

 ** “Great. Make it us.” ** Mark turned to Doyoung just as Daehyung left to reserve the table.  ** “See Doyoungie Hyung? I made a good choice in hiring him.” **

** “Yes,without my permission. I can’t keep telling you what to do and not do, especially if you aren’t going to listen to me anyway,Mark. I’m C.E.O now. I can’t keep babysitting you and I certainly don’t have time to, anyway.” ** Doyoung kept a cold face as Mark looked down.  


Doyoung was 34 while Yuta was 35. Mark was 27. It was just a 7 to 8 year age difference but it was true that they took care of him like an irresponsible teenager.   
  


Mark stared at his finger. It had a pinkish dot from when he’d last pricked his finger to see what his blood toxicity percentage was.

Maybe Doyoung and Yuta didn’t have to deal with him any longer.

Doyoung’s gaze softened when Mark put his shades on and left to get a drink.

Had he sounded just like what Mark had told him Lee Taemin was like?  


Mark had told him how Taemin never spent time with him as a boy and was rather cold towards him. He’d always yell about the tiniest thing and would go in and on about he didn’t have time to play with him. He always pressured him to do what Mark didn’t want and left him with the butler and maid,Mr Edwin Jarvis 

_ [Butler of Lee Taemin,English,good friend of Lee Taemin,father figure to Mark,A.I named after him] _

and his wife,Mrs Seyoung Jarvis Kim.  


_ [Maid of Lee Taemin,Korean,wife of Edwin Jarvis,mother figure to Mark] _

Edwin was from the United Kingdom and  had joined the military and became an aide to a general. On one of the general's journeys over Asia, Jarvis met Kim Seyoung. A South Korean girl from Daegu who was working in a hotel in Seoul,South Korea. She was the only one in the hotel who could speak English and she helped Edwin learn and speak Korean fluently. Jarvis fell in love.

During that trip,he also met Lee Taemin and they became good friends.  
  


When World War II broke out, Jarvis was still serving as the general's aide. The general had several letters of transit that could secure Seyoung’s safety from the Third Reich, but the general refused to sign them. Jarvis stole one of the letters and forged the general's signature.

The scandal that ensued when the forgery was discovered caused the accusation of treason for Jarvis. Luckily for him,Lee Taemin, who had some unfinished business with the general, used his influence (and of course being famous and well respected in the whole world) to not only save Jarvis from court martial, but also to secure Seyoung’s safety. Jarvis was dishonorably discharged from the British Army, but he and Taemin became quick and loyal friends soon after. Eventually, Edwin decided to move to South Korea permanently and Jarvis and Seyoung married. They decided to move to Seoul where Edwin and Seyoung became Lee's butler and maid. 

Mark always spoke so fondly of the couple and had a look of fond admiration on his face that seemed to be reserved for them. They grew to be his father-mother figures because of Taemin’s coldness and his mother dying early from giving birth. When his father died,Edwin and Seyoung took care of Mark. They’d always treated him like their own son,seeing as Seyoung couldn’t have kids and swore to take care of Mark even more then before.

Edwin and Seyoung taught him English and they had made it a tradition to go to the diner next to the hotel Seyoung used to work at for cheeseburgers every Wednesday and Saturday.   
  


Later,Mark bought the diner, remodeled it a bit and went to it every Wednesday and Saturday. It even became a famous tourist restaurant/spot.

  
Mark had never felt love from Taemin like the kind love the couple gave him.   
  


Then the couple past away and it seemed like he was alone again.   
  


Doyoung became Mark’s personal assistant when he was 32 and Mark was 25. Mark had become C.E.O at age 19 and Doyoung had already been working at Lee Industries when it happened. He’d seen how obvious it was that there wasn’t a single person who took care of him.

When he first met Mark personally,he promised to himself to be like an older brother to Mark and guide him.  
  


When he became his personal assistant he made sure to keep that promise.

But right now, that promise seemed to go down the drain.

Doyoung took his gaze away from Mark,heart heavy, and neared Kim Namjoon,

_[Famous engineer,business magnate,industrial designer,husband of Kim Seokjin,C.E.O of KK Enterprises,has an alliance with Lee Industries]_

Namjoon is a respected engineer and industrial designer. He is also the second man to make an electric car. First was Mark,obviously,after he stopped making weapons and turned to make and invent things that would help the community. Phones,cars,air and water purifiers etc etc...

** “Mr Kim! How are you?” ** Doyoung greeted Namjoon as the other stood up from his seat. They shook hands.

** “Hi, Doyoung. Congratulations on the promotion,by the way.” ** Namjoon smiles,his dimples showing. 

**“Thank you very much. How’s Seokjin Hyung?”** Doyoung asked.

Namjoon brightened at the mention of his husband.

** “He’s been a little sick because of the pregnancy but he’s great!”  **

** “Tell him I send him my best wishes. Can’t wait to be at the baby shower.”  **

** “I’ll make sure to tell him and you know you,Yuta and Mark are always invited.” ** Namjoon nodded and showed a genuine smile.

** “Namjoon Hyung! How’s it going?” ** Mark removed his shades and put them in his dress pants pocket before shaking hands with Namjoon. His drink in the other.  ** “Those Merlin engines are fantastic.” **

** “Thank you. I actually got an idea for an electric jet.” ** Namjoon fixed his glasses. Mark let his admiration and curiosity be heard.  ** “You do?”  ** Mark slowly walked away  ** “yeah.”  ** Namjoon sat down on his chair again. 

** “Then we’ll make it work.”  ** Mark shot one last smile at Namjoon before walking with Doyoung towards the bar. **“** ** You want a massage?” ** His playful and cocky persona was back. But it was what it was. A persona. And Doyoung knew it.

**  
”Oh, God. No. I don’t want a massage.” **

** “I’ll have Daehyung make an-“ **

** “I don’t want Daehyung to do anything-“ **

** “Don’t want you tense. By the way, I didn’t mean to spring this on you.” ** The both sat on the high chairs. The clinks of glasses being heard.

** “Thank you very much.” **

** “Green is not your best color.” ** Doyoung rolled his eyes.  ** “Oh, please.” **

** “Minhyung. Is that you?”  **

Mark turns to Doyoung. He mutters  ** “My least favourite person on Earth-“ **

** “Hey, pal!” **

** “Nam Jiwoo.”,**

_[C.E.O of Nam Industries,is very jealous of Mark]_

  
Mark finishes out loud as he turns to look at said man.

** ”How you doing?”  ** Jiwoo puts his hand on the others shoulder.  ** “You’re not the only Korean rich guy here with a fancy car.” **

Mark shows a tight smile. Jiwoo continues  ** “You know Kang Mina,**

_ [Works as a journalist at Vanity Fair Korea,has a brief history with Mark Lee]  
_

**from Vanity Fair Korea?” ** Said woman neared them  ** “You guys know each other?”  **

Mark kept his gaze on Doyoung,pleading with his eyes that they leave.

Mark had met Mina last year. He’d been at the casino and was about to go home but Mina appeared. She just wanted to ask him a couple of questions.

* * *

_** “Mr Lee! Excuse me, Mr Lee!” ** The guards tried blocking the woman. ** “Kang Mina, Vanity Fair Magazine Korea. Can I ask Mr Lee a couple of questions?”  ** _

_ Yuta whispered in Mark’s ear,  ** “She's cute.” ** _

_**“She's all right?** ” Mark whispered back,the older nodded. He turned to face Mina.  ** “Hi.” “Hi.” ** _

_**“Yeah. Okay-“** Mina piped up  ** “It's okay?” ** _

_** “Go.” ** _

_ She took out a voice recorder.  ** “You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?” ** _

_** ”Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint.” ** _

_** “And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?”  ** _

_** “That's not bad.”  ** Mark took a good look at Mina.  ** “Let me guess. Seoul National University?” ** _

_** “Busan, actually.” ** _

_ Mark licked his dry lips.  ** “Well, Ms. Busan. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals.” ** _

_** “You rehearse that much?”  ** Mina raised an eyebrow. _

_** “Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime.” ** _

_** “I can see that.” ** _

_** “I'd like to show you first-hand.”  ** _

_ Mina scoffed,  **“All I want is a serious answer.”** _

_ **“Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy." “** _

_** “That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks.” ** A mocking smile on her lips. _

_** “My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A South-Korean in the United States. A lot of people, including your professors at Busan, would call that being a hero.” ** _

_** “And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.” ** _

_ Mark kept his coolness,  ** ”Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey.” ** _

_** “You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?” ** She smirked. _

_** “I'd be prepared to lose a few with you.”  ** _

_ Mina’s smirk slowly faded. _

* * *

They ended up having sex in his Jeju mansion. When she woke up,Doyoung had clean clothes for her and a car waiting for her to leave.

Doyoung was not impressed to say the least and was fuming when Mark told him that Yuta said she was cute. A good thing that came out of that,though, was Mina bringing to his attention what had happened in Gulmira a couple weeks after where they both happened to be at a party,helping him realize that someone **_(Naeun)_ **was double dealing under the Lee Industries name.

** “Hi. Yes.”  ** Mina broke him out of his thoughts. Doyoung smiled ** “Yes.” ** He elbowed Mark.

 ** “Yes, roughly.” ** Mark cleared his throat and looked away for a second.

** “We do.” **

Jiwoo cut in,  ** “BTW, big story. The new CEO of Lee Industries.” ** Jiwoo says to Mina as he points at Doyoung.  ** “I know, I know.” **

** “Congratulations.”  ** Jiwoo directs to Doyoung. 

** “My editor will kill me if I don’t grab a quote for our Powerful Men issue.” ** Mina says as she holds a notebook and pen,Doyoung lets out a  ** “Oh.” **

** “Can I?”  ** She points the pen at a nodding Doyoung, ** ”Sure.” **

** “She’s actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair.” ** Mina nods at Jiwoo’s words **“That right,I am.”** ** “I thought I’d throw her a bone, you know. Right?” **

** “Right. Well, she did...quite a spread on Mark last year. ** ” Doyoung responds. Mark never wanted to blast Doyoung with his Iron-Man repulsor _this_ much.

Mark kept composure and speaks,  ** “And she wrote a story as well.” ** Jiwoo coughs after taking a sip of his drink,turning to Mina who’s nodding slowly.

 ** “It was very impressive.” ** Doyoung turns to Mark.

** “That was good.” **

** “It was very well done.” **

Mina looks down and lets out a quiet  ** “Thank you.” **

** “I’m gonna-“ “Don’t leave me.” “-go wash” ** Mark watches as Doyoung leaves. If he didn’t know any better he would say Doyoung actually went to the bathroom but he knows he headed straight to his hotel room to make out with Yuta. He’s certain that this payback for hiring Daehyung behind his back as his personal assistant.

He feels a hand on his shoulder again,  ** “Hey, buddy. How you doing?”  ** Mark hated when he called him buddy. Jiwoo is 8 years older then him and is very much jealous of Mark. For reasons that, Mark’s richer,smarter,younger,clearly more successful and invents things that actually work. 

** “I’m all right.” **

** “Looking gorgeous.” **

Mark tried to make a distance between them but Jiwoo’s grip is tight,  ** “Please, this is tough.” **

** “Can I ask you… “ ** A photographer turns his camera to them,cutting Minas words ** “Is this the first time…” **

Jiwoo is posing for the camera while Mark replaces sunglasses after the camera flash messes with his eyes. He tries to escape but there’s no hope. He sighs internally.  ** “Fromage. Say “Brie” “ ** . Jiwoo says while forcing Mark to look at the camera.

** “-that you guys have seen each other?” **

**“God, that’s so awful.** ” Mark says,rubbing his eyes because of the flash. Jiwoo and Mark share fake laughs as they turn to Mina,who’s holding a voice recorder.

** “Listen, is it the first time you’ve seen each other since the Senate?” **

Ah yes, the senate. A group of people in the government practically despised Mark and wanted to take his Iron Man armor and claim it as their own. Can you believe it?

As part of the orders from the South Korean Military,Senator Woo Byung-chul (who is also against Mark Lee) called in a Court Meeting with Mark to discuss the ownership regarding his Iron Man armor.

It just so happened that Nam Jiwoo was there to testify against Mark. He saw it coming.

However, it backfired on Jiwoo.

**“Since he got his contract revoked…”** Jiwoo turned pale at Mark’s words,  ** “Actually,-“ “when you were attempting to-“ “-it’s on hold.”  **

Mark faked a look of thoughtfulness as he walked, Jiwoo and Mina trailing behind him  **“mhmm...that’s not what I heard. What’s the difference between “hold and “cancelled”?” “Yes, what is it?”** Mina held the voice recorder to her lips before turning it back on the men **.** **“The truth?** ” Mark finishes.

** “No. The truth is… ** **“** Jiwoo cleared his throat and nervously tried to turn Mina’s voice recorder off.  ** “Why don’t we put that away?” ** Mina quickly held it out of his reach. They walk to Jiwoo’s table. As they sit down,Jiwoo starts  ** “The truth is, I’m actually hoping to present something at your Expo. ** **”** The older takes a sip of his champagne.

Mark raises his eyebrows,  **“Well, if you invent something that works, I’ll throw _you_ a bone and make sure I get you a slot.”** Someone nears their table.

** “Mr Lee?”  ** Mark could recognize that honey dipped voice anywhere.

 **“Yes?”** Sure enough,there was Daehyung staring back at him.

** “Your corner table is ready.”  **

Jiwoo lets out a low whistle,  ** “Quite a beauty you are,gorgeous.”  **

Daehyung wears a polite smile  ** “Thank you.”  **

Mark feels something in the pit of his stomach. He can’t describe it...

** “You know,if things don’t work at Lee Industries,you always have a spot at Nam Industries.”  ** Jiwoo says,grabbing Daehyung’s hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles,winking at him. Daehyung keeps his polite smile but he can see a slight glare and a look of discomfort (and deadly?) in his eyes.

** “Yeah, well maybe he’ll take that into consideration when you’re company finally does well and when you actually have a spot.” ** Mark lets out a fake laugh. He doesn’t know why he said what he said but seeing the look of shock on Jiwoo’s face and Daehyung’s face of relief once Jiwoo let’s go of his hand makes him believe it was worth it.

**“I actually have a slot this year. Yes, I do.** ”  Jiwoo says to Mina as Daehyung and Mark walk away.

Mark briefly turns around ** “Nam needs a slot, Mina.” **

Jiwoo lets out a dry laugh  ** “We kid, yeah. We kid. We’re kidders.” **

As they near the table,Doyoung and Yuta already there (they clearly had some...fun.),Daehyung stops. 

He clears his throat and keeps his profesional voice,although his eyes dart around the room.  ** “I just wanted to say thank you,Mr Lee. For what you did back there.” **

Mark can’t help but smile. This was the first time he had seen Daehyung show little confidence. Although it was still evident,it wasn’t much. It felt like he had made progress with the mystery that was Lim Daehyung.

He looked into the youngers honey eyes,

** “You’re welcome, Daehyung.” **

* * *

Mark stood in the middle of his hotel room bathroom. He’s doing a blood test and he sighs once it reads  _ “Blood Toxcity 53%”. _

His tie hangs loosely and his button up is unbuttoned. His arc reactor glowing it’s light blue, a rash growing from his reactor.

He looks up at his mirror reflection. 

** “Got any other bad ideas?” **

* * *

_Based off the scene in “Iron Man 2” where Tony,Pepper and Happy arrive in Monaco._   
  


_Slight changes where made._


End file.
